


For Science!

by Melfice13



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Big Brother Byakuran, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Formerly Brainwashed and Thoroughly Pissed off Nana, iemitsu is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melfice13/pseuds/Melfice13
Summary: Take a self-absorbed civilian child, one Byakuran Gesso. Add a Mare Ring that gives him the memories of every other parallel version of himself. Toss in common sense about taking over the world, and mix it all with whimsical insanity and a desire to view his life like a giant science experiment. Add a dash of devoted affection from his adoptive sister Tsunako Sawada along with that of an indulging Yuni, and you have yourself a recipe for chaos.Sibling relationship between Tsunako (Fem!Tsunayoshi), Byakuran, and Yuni along with a developed motherly Nana mixed with the chaos that is Tsuna's life. Expect violence (mafia), insanity (Byakuran), amusement (Yuni), and exasperated acceptance (Tsuna) while dealing with the mafia world.





	1. Chapter 1

**So Lady Lily Anne and I have been stewing on this one for awhile, and in one of those weird moments of alignment we both wanted to work on this project. I'm not saying it's going to be updated regularly, we make no promises, but I will say this.**

**Chaos shall reign, and it will be hilarious.**

**Please review!**

* * *

 

Byakuran Gesso was an average Italian boy aside from his hair and eye color, which were both unique to his family so no one really questioned it regardless. He always found that a bit odd, sure pure white hair and indigo eyes ran in the family, but why had no one questioned this very odd genetic quirk outside of acknowledging it being a Gesso thing?

Byakuran chalked that up to his default answer to all questions like this, adults were idiots, and left it at that. You just had to look at his given name to figure that bit out really, why the hell his pure Italian parents had given him a Japanese name still baffled him to this day, but he had long ago learned to not ask rational questions around grown ups.

So the eight year old was minding his own business, putting around on his Playstation trying to beat Symphony of the Night for the twelfth time this weekend when a pair of weird looking women appeared before him.

Now, Byakuran was a pretty relaxed kid, he didn't let things get to him, and he never really jumped to conclusions about things he didn't understand. That being said, creepy pink haired clones appearing before him like they were from Harry freaking Potter? Yeah, no.

"Sweet Christ!" He screeched out as he dove away from the women and snatched a baseball bat off the floor brandishing it before him, the emotionless (were they Vulcan? No, no pointed ears) twins followed him with their heads only before speaking as one.

"Byakuran Gesso?" Oh crap, they knew who he was too! And they spoke in stereo! How freaky was that?! Could this get any worse...or weird?!

"...Yes?"

One of the creepy pink haired women stepped forward and extended her arm letting her clenched fist hover before him. Perplexed beyond words Byakuran extended one of his hands forward and as soon as he relaxed his clenched fingers below the woman's fist she opened her hand and retracted her arm immediately. A firm object landed in his palm as he observed the pink haired woman step back beside her twin, once in place, they both spoke again.

"You are the destined heir of the Mare Ring, you alone shall bear its burden, our transaction is now complete."

With that, they disappeared.

Staring down at the weird winged ring and the glowing orange (Was this damn thing radioactive?!) stone set in its clasp Byakuran came to one logical, sane conclusion.

He was going to flush this freaking thing down the toilet and make it the health departments problem.

Rushing out of his room Byakuran held the ring like it was going to bite him at some point, why the hell was this thing called the Sea ring anyway? Well it was about to revisit its past because seriously, he wanted no part of whatever gobbledygook he was being dragged into and getting flushed was soon to be its future.

Just as he opened the bathrooms door the ring pulsed and he fell to his knees, screaming he held his hands to his head and tried to hold in the pain, a moment later he felt a weight appear on his right ring finger. Shakily extending his hand Byakuran observed the Mare Ring now set flush on his finger and could only stare in horror when he was hit with the reality of a tetra trillion lives.

* * *

"Fuck..."

It wasn't the most eloquent of words but Byakuran honestly didn't care in the slightest, sitting up he belatedly realized he was covered in his own vomit. Which, really, wasn't all that much of a surprise, getting your reality crushed like this was never pleasant, regardless how it happened. Sighing he stripped his clothes off and took a shower, mulling over the countless memories rolling through his mind and scoffing at most of them.

Seriously was world domination all he cared about? Sure some realities fought back, some had rebellions, but for the most part when his alternate selves brought peace and prosperity to the world at large the people just...stopped trying.

Yeah, being the big dog on the pile was cool and all but...nothing happened, nothing changed, it was stagnant, and it led to rot, and none of his alternate selves cared. They just...went about their day to day business ignoring what was right in front of them because it was inconvenient.

It was all so bureaucratic, so set, so...boring...

"Seriously...world conquest is over rated..." Byakuran stared off into the distance as he wrapped a towel around himself. A moment later he cocked his head to the side in thought, "What would happen if I DIDN'T try to take over the world?"

Nothing happened, not a thing, perplexed he tilted his head to the other side while saying, "What if I tried to take over the world while emulating Dune?" He got hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousands of memories that made his brain hurt in ways he couldn't even describe. Shaking it off he repeated his earlier statement.

"What would happen if I didn't try to take over the world?" Once again, nothing happened, and it hit him like a freight train. In a tetra trillion realities he was the only Byakuran who didn't consider world domination to be a viable option, he alone was the first to decide to go with the flow. There were no tips, there were no tricks, his reality, his path, was his own.

He grinned as he dropped his towel and dressed, what would he do first?

He mulled that over as he slid on underwear, black slacks, a white dress shirt and a black checkered vest, pulling on dark socks, and a pair of purple Chuck Taylors he soon grinned openly. In all his realities only one person stood against him, and was the only person who managed to kill him a few times too. Tsunayoshi Sawada...the Vongola Tenth...

"We're going to be the bestest friends!" Byakuran announced to the empty room, which, really would surprise no one who knew the man. Well, future man that is.

* * *

Byakuran's arrival in Tokyo had merited no response from the local underground thankfully, while he could easily wipe out...most of the worlds populace on a whim, he'd rather not do that. He was following the path of NOT dominating the world at the moment, so he had to keep low key for the time being.

So he ignored the stares of the adults, seeing the foreigner child (did anyone honestly realize how racist the Japanese were?) buy a train ticket to Namimori, ignored the stares as he bought some sort of weird octopus taco thing (It was tasty, if strange) and hopped on his destined vehicle the moment its doors opened.

Byakuran really hoped Tsunayoshi appreciated this, because really, the scrutiny alone was a bit unsettling, never mind the fact he could easily kill...everyone, he was trying to stay incognito after all. Two hours later he wearily left the confines of the train car and entered the Namimori station while rubbing sleep sand from his eyes.

"Where did little Tsuna live again?" He grimaced as hundreds of millions of memories hit him at once, shaking his head and cursing those goddamned Cervello girls for giving him this ring to begin with Byakuran wandered out of the station and down the paths leading to the city proper.

Namimori was, honestly, beautiful. One of the few cities in Japan that had open land that wasn't reserved for a goddamn golf course it stood in stark defiance of what was expected by the rest of the nation.

Byakuran _loved_ it.

Meandering his way past a park he saw a group of children pushing around a small girl who was crying for her mother. He'd normally scoff at such weakness but seriously, she was like, what? Four? and these little fucks were pushing her around? Not cool.

Gritting his teeth Byakuran prowled towards the laughing children and released the mind numbingly powerful hold he had on his flames as he spoke.

" **What Are You Doing To That Girl?"** The group froze, the girl froze, hell, birds probably fell out of the sky, but he didn't care.

"Well?" He continued, without his true power bleeding through, and much as expected the children ran away screaming.

Ugh, what an annoyance, the girl that had been pushed around couldn't be even five yet, she had bright brown eyes that bordered on orange, chocolate brown hair, and a sad smile.

"Tsu-chan thanks you for saving her from meanies, but Tsu-chan has nothing to offer in trade."

What the literal fuck? Ok for starters, adorable. Second, offering something in trade to protect a little girl from bullies? What the literal shit?

"You don't have to offer anything child, I am Byakuran Gesso, and I only protect family and pretty girls, so you're set ok?"

The girl stared up at him a moment before grinning brightly, "Thank you Ran nii-chan! I am Tsunako Sawada! The...the other kids call me dame-Tsuna though..."

As Byakuran grinned, history was changed and reality began to bend around him.

* * *

As he was being led along by the ever so adorable Tsunako Sawada, Byakuran couldn't help but wonder why the hell this little girl was allowed to wander outside her home without escort. 'Stranger Danger' was not a new concept in the west and the simple fact was there were creeps who would gladly kidnap such a...pure child for the sole purpose defiling her.

Byakuran grit his teeth in anger at the very thought, what the hell were her parents thinking?!

At that he received a brief flash of a vapidly smiling blonde man and mist flame addled brunette woman in his mind that just as quickly faded.

Oh for fucking real? He doses his wife with flames to make her more malleable and vapid? After a few moments of thought on the subject Byakuran decided that he was being too generous in his assessments; he most certainly could believe someone as self centered as Iemitsu Sawada would alter his wife's perceptions to fit his world view.

"Ran-nii are you ok? You look upset," Tsunako rather innocently stated and damn if Byakuran could barely resist the urge to hug the little girl in response. He could _feel_ the seal on her soul, her bright smoldering inner fires lashing against the foreign will forced upon her and how it stilted her as a person.

Byakuran realized quite readily that the girl was existing in a twilight state, her hyper intuition and natural grace smothered under the vile power of a man who should have known better. All simply because he listened to his idiot adviser who insisted his family have no connection to the mafia, thus the child suffered alone as her fires burned down to embers, destined to suffer for years to come.

That is, of course, until it became convenient for her to have these powers, convenient she carried Vongola blood, convenient that she could elevate her father's position in the organization he consigned his family to.

Fuck, did Byakuran ever hate Iemitsu Sawada to the depths of hell.

"I'm fine little sister," coming to a stop he stared down at her a moment before taking a knee, grasping her hands tightly he asked, "Would you like to see something neat?"

The little girl nodded and Byakuran released his grip while turning his hands upward, a moment later brilliant orange flames erupted in his palms. Tsunako stared at the fires in wonder and before he could stop her she cupped them in her own hands, cheeks pinking slightly she sighed and then let out a happy giggle as the flames danced between her fingers.

"Ran-nii is warm..."

Shocked beyond words Byakuran allowed his flames to dance around the girls form and much to his surprise the horrific seal around the girl's own fires cracked like cheap plaster. Bright, brilliant stunning orange flames sputtered between the cracks as they intertwined with his own, then the girl let out a satisfied sigh as the pale pallor of her skin brightened slightly.

Gulping slightly, not fully sure what just happened, Byakuran stood and took her hand as he guided her towards her home saying nothing else. The girl for her part was just happy to feel warmth for the first time in months and leaned into the boy's side as they approached her home.

When he passed the front gate the child quickly rushed to open the modest home's door without question letting the Italian boy lead her into the foyer, this bit he remembered about the culture he found himself in and removed his shoes placing them in the shelf Tsunako pointed to.

This was one of those things about Asian culture he never really grasped, it seemed silly and severely out of place in modern times, but on the same note it amused him as he rather liked things that made no sense and simply rolled with it.

"Mama! Tsu-chan is home!" A few moments later a brunette beauty stepped into the hall and giggled as Tsunako ran up and hugged her with all her might.

"Oh is my little Tsuna ready for dinner already? We're going to have fried eel tonight, your favorite!" Pausing a moment she glanced at Byakuran while cocking her head to the side, "Oh and who might you be?"

Byakuran's eyes widened in honest horror as he saw the shear amount of mist flames burning around this woman's body, he had to suppress his gag reflex as the implications hit him. Did this woman even have control over her own actions at this point? Fuck, no wonder she let that adorable little girl wander about on her own, with this kind of interference it was shocking she was able to function as a human being!

Releasing his own flames he let the Sky fires permeate his surroundings which had Tsuna sigh happily and quickly burnt away the weakling mist flames surrounding her mother, who, for her part, suddenly stood up straight and looked about the room with suspicious flinty eyes.

Oh shit, the woman under the veil was definitely more than she had seemed, this could prove most amusing!

"This is Ran-nii mama! Other kids were hitting Tsu-chan and he stopped them! No one has ever protected Tsu-chan before! Can he stay for dinner?" The woman stared at her child seemingly noncomprehending before giving her a bright grin and nod in turn.

"Of course Tsuna! Why don't you clean up while Ran-nii helps me set the table?" Giggling the little girl ran off and as she turned the corner Nana snatched a knife from it's holder while turning towards Byakuran glaring at him warily.

He for his part raised his hands slowly, "I mean no harm, I saw your daughter being bullied and I stopped it. When I realized a kid that couldn't be older than four or five was on her own I offered to take her home, that's all that happened I swear."

The woman looked like her head was about to burst but she managed to hold the knife before her without shaking too much, "Why? Why do I feel like I'm barely in control of my own actions?"

Byakuran sighed at that as the boy fell into an open chair while shaking his head listlessly, "Because someone, and if I were to hazard a guess, it was your husband who is heavily involved with the mafia by the way, brain washed you with something called mist flames. Nothing severe of course, just altering your perceptions, making you think oddities were to be ignored and to just pass through life blithely ignoring the obvious. It's the primary reason why you have ignored the fact that your daughter has been abused and assaulted several times by older children and done nothing to stop it."

She dropped the knife as she fell to her knees, Byakuran could only sigh in understanding as this was fairly consistent through his trillions of lives. Iemitsu Sawada was an absolutely shit husband and father, and he'd made his family suffer for his self righteous, self serving, and downright idiotic ego in nearly every universe he existed in.

"Why?" A simple question with a simple answer honestly.

"Your husband is chauvinistic pig who thinks he knows best about everything and decided that it was best that you and your daughter remained ignorant of the facts. He's with the Italian Mafia, you're both liabilities, and, in Tsunako's case, a spare heiress in case the primary leaders sons die, which is why your husband has been given such leeway to play with your mind. If the other heirs die, Tsuna will be whored out to a prominent family and used as a brood mare to ensure the survival of the family line, they don't look kindly on women after all."

Byakuran paused a moment before snorting in dark amusement, "Aside from Daniella, the Eighth boss, they tried it with her, she just killed them all for the trouble and took over."

Nana sat there on the ground as tears ran down her cheeks, the reality of her situation hitting her like an out of control truck. Eventually, she glanced up and, with hope in her voice, she spoke up.

"Can...can we do that for her? Ma-make it so my Tsu-chan can protect herself? So our family is safe from..." for the barest of moments Nana Sawada's face contorted into a violent mask of hatred, "...safe from manipulations?"

Byakuran tilted his head to the side examining the prone woman a moment before replying, "Are you asking me if I can train your daughter to be strong enough, scary enough, that your husbands associates would be too frightened to even contemplate going after her?"

Nana wiped her tears clear with her sleeve and after a few moments, dropped her arm as she met the not-child's gaze evenly, "Yes."

"Tsu-chan is clean! Can Tsu-chan help with dinner now!?" As the little girl rushed into the room Nana quickly pulled herself from the floor and smiled down at her daughter while grasping for a spoon to serve out rice.

"Of course love! Why don't you have Ran-nii help you out?" The little girl giggled and rushed over to the food gathered on the stove as Nana glanced to Byakuran who, after a few moments, grinned at her earning a smile in turn.

"I always wanted a little sister."


	2. Nono, Xanxus, and Batman

**So yeah, this happened. Hope you all enjoy it, and please review!**

* * *

A few hours later Byakuran sat in the Sawada living room with Tsuna curled up to his side snoring lightly, long wisps of her brown hair drifting about from her steady breathing. She really was adorable, and the fact that she would grow up to be one of the most terrifyingly powerful Sky Flame users the world would ever see just made her more so in his opinion.

Nana, who had been sipping on coffee by the gallon during his explanation about the mafia, shifted slightly from her position on the opposite couch as she let out a tired sigh. Meeting his gaze evenly she gave him a wan smile, none of the sparkles and flowers he'd come to associate with said smile in other realities present.

"So...you can see everything you could ever possibly do and all the repercussions entailed...that must be...tedious."

Byakuran snorted in amusement as he rolled his violet eyes to the ceiling, "You have no idea, it's the primary reason so many versions of myself try to take over the world. It's to do it differently, to find something that honestly surprises you and actually makes waking up in the morning worthwhile. Me? I'm the first one who decided that taking over the world is just...too much of a chore."

Nana let out a chuckle at that while shaking her head slowly, "And in other realities Tsunako is important to you?"

He'd already planned on full disclosure, this woman was not the one he'd been intending on dealing with after all and she was sharp enough to see through the lies now that she wasn't being continuously mind raped.

"Some variants of her, or her male iterations yes, sometimes lover, sometimes nemesis, sometimes best friend and confidant, sometimes I kill her, sometimes she kills me. One memorable time we actually managed to kill each other with butter knives completely by accident during breakfast, kind of impressive if you think about it. Anyway, never went the sibling route before, and I'm sure there are other variants of me viewing it all now to see what directions they could take to experience something new as well."

Nana's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of 'lover' and 'kill her' but relaxed as he continued on, eventually she asked, "What is it like? Getting new memories from other versions of yourself?"

Byakuran grimaced visibly while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Like having a burning hot ice pick covered in acid slamming directly into your forehead. The first time was the worst, ended up passed out in the bathroom and woke up covered in vomit. Now it really doesn't bother me all that much, kinda rote and routine you know?"

Nana took another sip of coffee while nodding slowly, "I...when those..M-Mist Flames were first placed on me I'd fight back, try and...try and do what was right for my Tsu-chan... They would hurt...when I fought back, they wanted me to be calm, to accept everything that was going on around me... I still fought back, the pain involved just became part of my day to day life..."

Byakuran shook his head in disgust at this revelation, other versions of himself had done some truly sick shit to try and experience something new, but he was still innocent of that. Sure, he was probably insane, anyone in his position would be when they were mentally older than the dinosaurs, but he'd like to think he'd never do something like this to someone he loved.

Iemitsu you piece of-

"Do I even love him? Did I ever? I'm questioning everything, and I have no answers. Was...is my entire marriage a lie? A sham? What about Tsuna! You said that seal that old man put on her was hurting her badly, will they try to put it back on her when they find out it was broken!?"

She looked like she was about to have a panic attack, and with good reason, gently laying Tsunako on the couch, and smirking as she cuddled up to a stuffed rabbit he placed beside her, he soon sat next to Nana. He put a small arm around her shoulder and that seemed to break her, she sobbed while burying her face in the boys hair, and cried.

Great, he was going to need to take a shower now, damnit.

He had to resist the urge to laugh, even when he was trying to be nice he was a complete and utter bastard about it.

* * *

After that a new routine began, Byakuran and Nana would each hold one of little Tsu-chan's hands and escort her to pre-school, then the two would walk about Namimori just simply enjoying life. Nana was acclimating herself to having her own willpower again while Byakuran was simply enjoying not having anyone trying to kill him, this being civilian thing wasn't something to laugh at, truly.

This went on for days, then weeks, then months, and before Byakuran expected it, years. He'd obviously enrolled at the local elementary school to save face, and blown through the course work in record time because really, fuck being a grade schooler. So now he was ten and top of his class, his little sister had just turned seven at the top of her own, and Nana was busily baking chocolate chip cookies which were, if nothing else, the only proof the boy had that god existed and wanted Byakuran to be happy.

"Mama I have to go to Italy tomorrow," he stated while Nana paused a moment, turning she glanced down at the white haired boy while raising a single brow in a questioning manner. Damn had she grown as a person in the past two years.

"Whatever for musuko?" He sighed and shrugged lightly conveying his lack of desire to actually get into this subject in an easily readable manner.

"Something very stupid is about to go down and I have to secure Tsu-chan's birthright and hopefully head off a rather idiotic series of events known as the Cradle Affair. I really don't want to bother with it but this is the most opportune time to pull it off."

Nana stared at him a few moments then sighed while shaking her head slowly, opening the fridge she took out a carton of milk and poured it into a large glass and moments later placed it before Byakuran. After putting the carton back in the fridge she picked up a wired rack ladened down with glorious cookies and placed it before the boy who gleefully began stuffing them down his throat.

"Do be careful son, I know you can handle yourself, but if something were to happen to you...well..." Before anything else could be said a pink clad projectile flitted into the room and Tsunako stood before Byakuran with tears running down her cheeks. The little girl held a small bird in her cupped hands and it was fairly obvious that the poor things wing was broken.

"Ran-nii! Tsu-chan tried to help the baby birdy but it won't stop being broken! What am I supposed to do?!" Byakuran grimaced at this announcement, not the bird mind you, rather that Tsunako was slowly but surely stopping referring to herself in the third person. It was practically a crime, like it was announcing the death of adorableness or something.

"Let me see him little sister," taking the injured bird Byakuran examined it a few moments before stroking a flame saturated finger down the broken wing. The bird was panicking a moment before it calmed down and then stretched the now healed limb out in confusion, hopping on his palm a few times the bird let out a delighted chirp then jumped into the air flying out the front door. Tsunako let out a delighted cheer and Byakuran could only grin in turn.

Yeah...this...was far more fulfilling than world domination...by a large margin.

* * *

After leaving a tear stained Tsunako and resolute Nana behind Byakuran took a flight back to Italy, once arriving he was unsurprised to find out his parents had never once looked into his disappearance, par for the course there. Whatever, their cheques still went through so what the fuck did he care?

Regardless he had a series of plans to put into motion and he needed one specific element to get things rolling and he knew exactly where to get it.

As he walked into the facility in question he couldn't help but roll his eyes to the sky while side stepping all the adults in his way, really he had only vague control over mist flames and none of these idiots saw him despite that. Seriously the Bovino famiglia really didn't deserve to survive, _but_ if Tsuna ever acquired any of her alternate memories it wouldn't help having her know he had murdered the parents of her potential Lightning Guardian.

Skulking down to the lower levels Byakuran pondered on that one, why the hell was that obnoxious little shit Tsuna's Lightning Guardian to begin with? Her little friend Hana could easily fill the bill and she was far more ruthless and sadistic than Lambo would ever be, she ended up becoming a lawyer for fucks sake. Deciding that it was a good idea to get that girl harmonized with his little sister sooner rather than later Byakuran found himself in the Research and Development section of the Bovino base.

Fun fact, the Ten Year Bazooka was seriously just a modified child's toy, it was the ammunition that actually did the whole time travelling thing. Pulling the empty cardboard egg carton from his backpack Byakuran carefully snatched the unstable temporal balls of metaphysical fuckery from their perches and placed them in the hollowed slots. Really he only needed one, but why limit the chaos one could cause with such mundane actions?

Plus, he wanted to find out how hot Tsunako turned out so he was aware of just how many boys he'd end up having to bury in the backyard. It was a time traveler thing, you needed to know these points to better prepare for them, honestly he compared the impulse to being something like OCD.

What the fuck was he thinking about again?

Right, theft.

Placing the egg carton in bubble wrap before slipping it back into his pack Byakuran snatched up one of the remaining spheres of temporal chaos and walked out of the facility as if he owned it.

Like a mother fucking boss.

Sadly what followed was not nearly as epic, because, really, train and bus rides were not epic in the slightest. They actually took forever, smelled of stale urine, and he unfortunately got caught in the time frame that the highschooler's were going home.

Hormonal bitchy bastards the lot of them...

When he arrived at his destined station Byakuran practically sprinted out of the enclosed space into open air, he stared up into the sky and sneered at the smog laced stars.

"You are making it very hard for me to not want to take over...at least I made sure the trains ran on time..." Sighing he shook his head and proceeded to his destination, standing outside the gates of the Vongola Mansion he stared ahead a moment before rolling the loose Ten Years Later round in his palm before smiling evilly.

"Wonder what I'm gonna do?" Tossing the round into the air he held his breath as it fell on his head, and soon he was encased in a cloud purple smoke.

* * *

Xanxus Vongola stared at his _'father'_ incredulously as he seethed in silent rage, "You aren't even going to fucking deny it you shitty father?! You aren't going to defend it!? I'm adopted!? Why would you fucking hide that! Why?! Was it a joke? Am I just the punchline of the entire famiglia!?"

Nono sighed as he shook his head, the mafia don stroking his beard as he addressed his youngest son, "My dear boy, you were never a joke, it was never meant to be an insult. I love you just as I love your brothers. Your mother was mad, yes, but you were strong, stronger than any child your age should have been, and so I took you in to make you...more."

Xanxus seethed at that, "So I was just a tool to you!? A weapon to be sharpened and aimed at your enemies!? Did you ever even love me?!"

Nono sighed as he swept his hand through his hair, "My son, don-" The Vongola's Ninth boss was cut off as the window exploded inward, Xanxus could only blink in confusion as the figure who landed in the cascade of glittering shards stood to their full height. Black cape and cowl, yellow utility belt, form fitting body armor, and yeah, this fucker was totally-

"I'm Batman!"

-what he said.

Batman then pulled out a live, flopping catfish from nowhere and then proceeded to slam it into Timoteo Vongola's face sending the old man to the floor in a split second of fish gut filled violence. Batman then proceeded to tear the Vongola ring off the man's finger before turning back to Xanxus, grinning widely.

"You'd do better sticking with the Varia then pining after the position of Decimo, killing people is alot more fun than being a bureaucrat after all. Anyway, I'm gonna go give this to my little sister, ta!~"

With that, Batman dove back out the window leaving a concussed fish covered Nono and a very confused Xanxus behind. Staring at his "Father" a few moments Xanxus snorted and left the room. Fine, he may be adopted, he might not have Vongola blood, but he certainly had never had his ass handed to him by a scrawny teenager in a cheap Batman outfit via a fish cudgel.

As far as he was concerned, being Quality now held far more meaning than it did before.

* * *

Byakuran hadn't gotten to really enjoy anything ten years in the future, apparently future him had been in his room at the time and other than grabbing a book full of lottery numbers and various sports scores from the table he'd gained nothing from it. Regardless when he came back to his own time there was a ring on the ground waiting for him, smirking he snatched it up and tossed it in the air and caught it while chuckling, he couldn't wait to find out how he'd gotten it, pity he wouldn't know for years.

Taking a jet back to Japan he suffered the excruciating body odor of the couple sitting before him while he chatted with the rather charming Bengali man sitting next to him. He'd actually given Byakuran a coffee infused chocolate when they parted ways which automatically put the man someplace between Nana and God for the young boy, though he made no mention of it to the man in question.

Happily chomping on his heart palpitation inducing candy Byakuran entered the Sawada household grinning widly, "TSU-CHAN! MAMA! I'M HOME!" His grin grew to manic proportions as his adoptive mother and little sister glomped on him, several minutes later they settled in the living room and Byakuran handed Tsunako the Vongola ring.

"This is for you little sister, it's your destiny to bear it, and it will only make you stronger in accepting it," taking the offered ring Tsunako stared at it a few moments before placing the over sized piece of jewelry on her right ring finger. There was a pulse of light and a moment later Tsunako was shaking her head she she stared down at the now resized ring.

"Ran-nii...Primo...he said I'm the chosen Decima but I don't have to be if I don't want to be...what...what?"

Byakuran simply grinned as he took his little sisters hand, "Doesn't matter right now my dear, I promise. Wanna get ice cream?"


End file.
